I'm not afraid when You're with me - Swanqueen
by Mrs. Gold
Summary: Après qu'Emma ait fui, Regina tente de la réconforter. 4X07.


**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Aujourd'hui je reviens avec un OS SwanQueen. Je n'ai jamais écrit sur ce ship, mais bon, comme il en faut pour tous les goûts, c'est là!**

**ATTENTION! Cela se déroule après la fin du 4X07, si vous ne l'avez pas vu et que vous ne voulez pas être spoilés, je vous déconseille de lire ceci!**

**Je crains que cela soit assez court... désolée. :(**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

><p>Résumé : Après avoir fui, Emma est réconfortée par Regina. 4X07.<p>

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas les personnages.

Pairing : Emma Swan/Regina Mills.

Raiting : T.

I'm not afraid when you're with me - SwanQueen.

Elle se cachait depuis maintenant cinq heures. Après avoir vu le regard empli de crainte de ceux qu'elle aimait, Emma s'était réfugiée avec sa petite voiture jaune dans les fins-fonds de la forêt de Storybrooke, à l'abri des regards.

Elle n'avait pas pu se contrôler.

En écoutant les paroles de la Snow Queen, Emma avait commencé à paniquer, en se disant que peut-être la magicienne avait raison : si elle ne pouvait contrôler sa magie, comment sa famille la percevrait-elle ?

Elle avait blessé son propre père ! Comment avait-elle pu ?

Heureusement, rien de très grave ne s'était produit… sauf que cela aurait pu être le cas. Et si Henry avait été là ? Si elle lui avait fait du mal à lui aussi ? Jamais elle ne se le serait pardonnée !

« Quelle Sauveuse ! Tellement parfaite que maintenant, tout le monde me craint ! » pensa-t-elle avec ironie.

Elle avait peur. Elle était lâche. C'était l'histoire de sa vie : fuir pour ne pas être fuie.

Si avant Emma ne se sentait pas digne de son rôle de Sauveuse, c'était pire maintenant. Elle était mieux dans cet endroit où tous étaient à l'abri, à l'abri d'elle : elle était dangereuse.

Elle aurait tant voulut être normale être née normale avoir eu une enfance, une adolescence normale avoir une vie normale !

Elle se sentait si mal, elle voulait que tout cela s'arrête.

Elle repensa aux mots de la Reine des Neiges :

_« Tu t'es toujours plus sentie comme « la Sauveuse » que comme leur fille. »_

C'était peut-être vrai. Elle les aimait, et ils l'aimaient, mais ils la définissaient comme la Sauveuse.

Mais elle ne voulait pas être la Sauveuse, pas une princesse, juste Emma.

Ils auraient préféré qu'elle naisse sans magie… tout comme elle.

Il y a quelques mois, elle avait trouvé ça « cool » d'avoir de la magie, mais elle ne connaissait pas sa force et les ravages qu'elle pouvait provoquer.

Elle n'en voulait pas, n'en avait jamais voulu, et n'en voudrait jamais.

Le plus dur, c'était qu'Henry la voyait comme une héroïne… et elle ne l'était pas, ne méritait pas ce titre, à part tuer un dragon, elle n'avait rien fait.

_« Et tout ce qu'il faut c'est une petite erreur, un accident et toi et tes pouvoirs deviendront leur salut. »_

C'était peut-être déjà arrivé, déjà trop tard…

_« Différente, incomprise, seule. »_

Ces trois mots la définissaient parfaitement en ce moment.

_« Et maintenant, ils ont choisi d'avoir un autre enfant. Et tu ne penses pas qu'ils remercient chaque jour leur bonne étoile qu'il soit né normal ? »_

Peut-être. Sûrement. Et ils avaient raison.

_«Tu ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un que tu ne comprends pas. »_

Peut-être que maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus l'aimer.

_« Et tu sais ce qui arrive quand les gens ne comprennent pas quelque chose ? Ils en ont peur. Et ils te regardent comme un monstre ! »_

Les larmes commençaient à monter, et ces mots raisonnaient dans sa tête, comme un tourbillon infernal :

_« Comme un monstre ! Un monstre, un monstre, un monstre, un monstre, un monstre, un monstre, un monstre… »_

Peut-être qu'elle en était un.

* * *

><p>Elle s'était endormie depuis une heure quand on frappa à la vitre de sa voiture.<p>

Elle sursauta et un halo blanc entoura instantanément ses mains. Elle releva doucement la tête :

_Regina._

La magie disparut instantanément, et étrangement, Emma ne ressentit plus aucune peur. Elle fit signe à la Reine d'entrer.

Celle-là entra doucement, comme pour ne pas effrayer la jeune femme, referma la portière, et la fixa.

Emma, vêtue de sa veste en cuir préférée, avait sans doute pleuré longtemps car son visage était rouge, son mascara avait coulé, ses yeux étaient gonflés. Regina ressentit de la pitié pour la belle blonde, et décida de commencer :

« Tu sais, tout le monde a eu peur. »

Emma ressentit les larmes couler, et elle sentit la magie monter en elle.

Cependant, l'Evil Queen se reprit immédiatement :

« Non, ils n'ont pas eu peur de toi ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je voulais dire qu'ils sont inquiets pour toi… surtout Henry… et ta mère. »

Emma sentit une pointe d'angoisse arriver à la mention de sa mère, c'était elle qui avait été le plus effrayée par elle.

« Ils vont bien ? demanda Emma d'une voix rugueuse après un temps.

-Oui, mais ils s'inquiètent vraiment ! »

Emma réfléchit un instant, puis rétorqua timidement :

« Je… je ne veux pas y retourner… pas maintenant.

-Tu peux le faire, regarde, tu ne perds pas le contrôle, tu t'en sors ! lui sourit Regina, tentant de paraître rassurante.

-Quand je suis avec toi c'est différent, » répondit instantanément la Sauveuse.

Regina fut quelque peu déstabilisée par sa réponse, mais ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de soupirer, se demandant comment elle allait raisonner Miss Swan. Elle comprenait, savait ce qu'était ce sentiment de solitude, elle avait vécu dedans de nombreuses années. Et être rejetée par ceux que l'on aime, il n'y a rien de pire… elle pouvait en témoigner.

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? demanda doucement Regina.

-Je ne veux pas parler.

-Alors que faisons-nous ? s'agaça-telle.

-Rien.

-Rien ? Tu crois alors que je vais attendre que tu sortes de tes états d'âmes comme une idiote ? J'ai d'autres choses à faire ! s'exclama Regina, indignée par le comportement d'Emma.

-Tu peux partir, je ne te retiens pas, » déclara celle-ci d'une voix plate.

Pourtant la Reine ne bougea pas, bien décidée à tenir compagnie à la jeune femme. Une vingtaine de minutes se déroula dans le silence, puis Emma tenta de le rompre :

« Pourquoi… pourquoi restes-tu avec moi ? »

La Reine ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant que répondre, en posant la question : pourquoi restait-elle ici ? Quelque part, elle connaissait la réponse, mais ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Pourtant, sachant que cela réconforterait peut-être la princesse, elle soupira, puis rétorqua, ou plutôt, murmura :

« Parce que, comme tu me l'avais dit déjà… nous sommes amies. »

Emma lui sourit. Cette simple phrase que la brune avait prononcée l'avait à la fois remplie de joie et de tristesse. De joie, car elle savait désormais que Regina la considérait comme une relation, et non pas comme sa pire ennemie.

De tristesse, car elle voulait tellement plus…

Elle commença à se confier :

« Ma mère… elle a eu peur car j'ai blessé mon père, je le sais, mais ce regard qu'elle m'a lancé… comme si j'étais un… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car, malgré elle, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Instantanément, l'ancienne mairesse posa ses mains sur celles d'Emma pour la réconforter. Celle-ci frissonna au contact.

Elle termina sa phrase :

« Un monstre. »

Elle voulait fondre, éclater en sanglots, se briser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà et finir en poussière, pour ne plus ressentir la douleur, mais Regina était là, et elle avait moins mal.

La Reine répliqua :

« Snow ne pense pas que tu es un monstre, Emma, crois-moi. Elle a déjà été confrontée à un, elle sait ce que c'est. _Je_ sais ce que c'est. Tu as perdu le contrôle, certes, mais ce que tu faisais n'était pas volontaire. Les monstres savent très bien ce qu'ils font, et prennent du plaisir. »

Pourquoi ressentait-elle toutes ces choses lorsqu'elle parlait ? Pourquoi était-elle toujours si belle, même quand elle était en colère ? Pourquoi sa voix et son parfum étaient-ils toujours si agréables ?

_Pourquoi l'aimait-elle ?_

Cela faisait si longtemps, depuis la première minute, la première seconde, elle avait su que c'était elle, et personne d'autre. Chaque conversation, chaque minuscule toucher était à la fois un supplice et un délice pour elle, lui rappelant qu'elle n'aurait jamais droit à ça, et qu'elle devait profiter de chaque seconde.

Regina remarquait qu'Emma tentait de cacher encore ses sentiments, mais pas avec elle, pas maintenant. Elle s'approcha d'elle, plongea ses grands yeux bruns dans ceux de la jeune femme, et lui murmura :

« Laisse-toi aller, tu es avec moi. »

La Sauveuse sentit le souffle chaud de la belle brune sur sa peau, et la regarda l'espace de quelques secondes, se disant qu'elle pourrait tuer pour une fois, juste une fois, embrasser ses belles lèvres rouges sang, ces belles lèvres qui se trouvaient à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

Toutes deux s'approchèrent lentement, confuses et, avant qu'elles ne comprennent ce qui se passait, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

Le baiser commença doux, à peine une caresse, mais d'une tendresse infinie. Puis, peu à peu, la passion qui consumait les deux femmes les poussa à approfondir l'étreinte. Emma inséra doucement sa langue dans la bouche de Regina qui, goûtant pour la première fois aux lèvres de la Sauveuse, caressa son visage doucement.

Regina se dit qu'elle ne ressentait pas cela avec Robin, et au même moment, Emma pensa la même chose à propos de Hook.

Elles se séparèrent une trentaine de secondes plus tard, essoufflées, et, Emma commença :

« J'ai peur, Regina. J'ai toujours peur, sauf quand tu es avec moi. Je n'ai pas perdu le contrôle car, avec toi, je ne cherche pas à me cacher, pas à être fausse. Avec toi je ne suis pas la Sauveuse, pas la fille de Snow-White et du prince Charming, pas une princesse mais juste Emma, même si j'aime quand tu m'appelles Miss Swan… ces sentiments, je les ai depuis bien trop longtemps, et je suppose qu'aujourd'hui, mon amour pour toi est devenu trop fort, je ne pouvais plus le contenir. Oui, tu es méprisable, odieuse, emmerdante, mais tu es aussi belle et drôle et intelligente et douce et… et je t'aime. J'ai toujours voulu te le dire, mais j'étais trop lâche pour ça. Je n'ai jamais aimé comme je t'aime. »

Regina fixa la jeune femme, abasourdie, ne sachant que répondre. Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait ? Oui. Mais… elle était amoureuse de Robin aussi, et même si sa femme était toujours là, cela lui semblait plus facile. Moins douloureux, car quand on aime plus, on souffre plus.

Elle avait rêvé de cette scène maintes et maintes fois, mais ne s'était jamais demandé comment elle réagirait si cela se produisait.

Emma était confuse, elle disait cela car elle était en détresse et qu'elle, elle était venue pour l'aider. Mais ses sentiments n'étaient sans doute pas réels, pas après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, à elle et à sa famille.

Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait dit à son fils ce matin :

_« Mais la prochaine fois qu'une fin heureuse frappe à ma porte, je serais prête. »_

C'était ça. La voilà, elle était là, sa fin heureuse !

…mais elle avait peur.

Elle avait menti à Henry, elle n'était pas prête.

Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête, se recula, ouvrit la portière, et répéta, de sa voix tremblante de sanglots :

« Je suis désolée Emma je… je ne suis pas prête. Je ne peux pas… je ne sais pas… je ne peux pas… je suis désolée. Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée Emma… »

Elle sortit et s'enfuit en courant, laissant Emma seule… une fois de plus.

* * *

><p>Quelques semaines plus tard, Emma avait retrouvé le contrôle, et allait beaucoup mieux.<p>

Après avoir sauvé Marian, Robin l'avait quittée, et était retourné vers Regina. Tous deux étaient heureux… ou le semblaient. Comme pour se venger, Emma avait officialisé sa relation avec Hook.

Elles n'avaient pas reparlé de leur conversation dans la voiture d'Emma. Elles n'en reparlèrent jamais d'ailleurs.

Chacune vécu son « idylle » avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, tentant d'ignorer les sentiments qu'elles avaient l'une pour l'autre.

Elles restèrent cependant amies… mais aucune ne finit sa vie complètement heureuse.

Parfois, le Véritable Amour ne suffit pas.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... oui, je suis cruelle, et sadique, je le reconnais! xD Mais rangez vos fourche s'il vous plaît, et, pourquoi ne pas me laisser une 'tite review au passage? ;) Cela ne vous prendra que cinq minutes, mais ça me rendra très heureuse, croyez-moi! :)<strong>


End file.
